


Six lovers

by drewthecryptid



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewthecryptid/pseuds/drewthecryptid
Summary: MC raised their hands and exclaimed-Hold your horses, we are NOT in a relationship!-Exactly! We are in a relationship!Added Asra.MC turned their head around to look at the magician-What are you talking about? We aren't in a relationship either!
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	1. sugar honey ice tea

It was almost absurd. How come no one suspected anything? 

Sure, there were days when Asra was puzzled by the lack of a good morning kiss and MC's absence for a couple days, but they were a very busy person, with all the research they were currently doing in the palace's library. 

It would make sense if, too engrosswd in the old and dusty books, they lost the notion of time and decided to spend the night at the palace. Their research was aimed at creating medicines with the help of magic, so the multitude of ancient tomes were the best source of information in the whole city they could think of. 

The seed of doubt was planted in Asra's mind when MC came back at home at the first lights of morning hand in hand with Julian and drunk as a fish. 

The magician had thought that the two had been having a celebration after all the time they spent together studying and experimenting. Did they make a breakthrough and wanted to celebrate with a pint or two at the Rowdy Raven? Asra had decided to ask MC in the morning, since at the time they were basically a puddle of giggles and flushed face. 

Julian had hugged MC for a embarassingly long amount of time, while petting their head, and then he was finally able to say goodbye and stumble away from the shop. 

MC had relied on Asra to make their way up the stairs and onto the bed, where the two fell asleep in a pile of limbs, as their usual. 

The next day (it was afternoon, because the two were too tired by the previous night) Asra woke up, MC's face in front of his, and a smile crept on the magician's face. He raised his hand to softly brush away asome of the hair on MC's face. 

At the gentle caress they slowly opened their eyes, a groggy expression painted on their face. 

-Good morning, sunshine

Asra's voice was just above a whisper, anything more would probably startle the still half asleep apprentice. 

MC smiled back, yawning and snuggling closer to Asra. 

He, in return, moved his hand on the back of their head and pressed their lips together. 

MC's eyes shot open, their face becoming the same color of a tomato in an instant. 

-W... What? 

The question came out of their lips in a cracked voice. 

Asra, thinking their question was due to being probably severely hungover, moved forward again to give them another kiss, but found the palm of a hand instead. 

-Not in the mood for kisses, sunshine?- he asked tilting his head to the side. 

Words were unable to escape MC's lips. 

It was at that moment that the magician finally started to notice that his apprentice was behaving as if they had been slapped. 

He propped himself up on his elbow and, eyebrows knitted, asked 

-Is everything alright? 

-Why are you... W... Why did you kiss me? 

MC finally spouted. 

Asra felt like being punched in the gut and shook his head in surprise. 

-I mean... I know it's usually you the one initiating any morning kiss since, you know, you wake up earlier than me but... I was just... Did I make you uncomfortable? 

-Wait wait wait, I do what? 

They interrupted him, sitting up in a rush. 

-A morning kiss! Is that a thing only you are allowed to do? 

Asra asked with a confused smirk. 

-Why would I kiss you? I never kissed you! 

MC exclaimed staring at Asra. 

He blinked a couple of times without saying anything, his lips twitching. 

-Sorry MC, but I'm pretty sure we kissed before, trust me on this. 

MC glared at the magician, indignation showing on their face. 

-Stop lying, Asra

They murmured while scooting off the bed. 

Putting on their shoes, they mumbled something about going back to the palace to keep working on their research. 

-Let me walk with you, I think you're not completely sober right now, maybe you have the last drags of yesterday's drunkness

Asra proposed, quickly following MC out of bed. 

They seemed to be completely sober, but the way they talked before was still worrying him, to the point that he didn't want to let them go to the palace. 

All his attempts to convince them to take the day off and just rest were in vain, instead that seemed to sprone MC to walk towards the castle faster than usual, in an attempt to lose Asra in the crowd. 

Luckily, the magician was able to follow his apprentice through the busy roads of the market and up until the two reached the gates in front of the castle. 

-Are you going to follow me inside too? 

MC asked Asra, tired of being stalked like that. 

-Of course, I'm not letting you alone today

He replied, crossing his arms to show his resolution

-There is something off with you, I don't want anything bad to happen. Don't worry, I won't interfere with your work, sunshine. 

He murmured the last words taking a step towards them and gently placing a hand on their shoulder. 

MC sighed, rolling their eyes. 

-Whatever floats your boat

They mumbled as the guards let the two of them inside the gate. 

After months of research at the library MC didn't need anymore a guide to find the room, so they made their way through the maze-like corridors of the castle and found the massive door without problem. 

Steps and the sound of someone whistling could be heard from the other side of it, a sign that Julian was already at work. 

Asra had followed them like a puppy, marveling at the ease with which MC was able to navigate the palace. 

They pushed the heavy wooden door open and stepped inside the library, the nostalgic smell of old books flooding them both. 

Julian's head popped out from behind a huge book who must have been as heavy as the man himself. 

-Good afternoon MC, everything alright after yesterday's adventure? Oh, Asra, you're here too! What brings you around these parts? 

He inquired, resting his chin on top of the pile of books he was moving to the table. 

-MC is behaving in a weird way today, I'm just making sure they're ok

He answered with a shrug while sitting on a table, indifferent to the palace rule that probably existed at some point saying that it was not an appropriate behavior. 

Julian deposited the books next to the already open ones and, in a couple of long strides, closed the distance between the table and the door, put a finger under MC's chin, tilting up their head and planted a long kiss on their lips. 

Both Asra and MC froze instantly. After a couple of seconds of silence, the apprentice took a couple of steps back, raising their hands to cover their face, beet red for the second time that day. 

Asra was unable to move, being able only to move his gaze rapidly between Julian and his apprentice. 

-Did the two of you arrange some kind of weird joke to confuse me? 

MC blurted finally. 

Julian was taken aback, his hand retracted as soon as MC had started blushing. 

-MC, what's going on? Why did you kiss him? 

Asra asked, finally able to stand up and walk towards the two. 

-I didn't kiss him, he just-

-Why does it bother you so much, we are in a relationship, after all, it's nothing scandalous! 

Julian interrupted them, crossing his arms and standing tall while facing the magician. 

Asra froze a second time, his eyes the size of two dinner plates. 

Before he was able to formulate any thoughts about the information he just received, MC raised their hands and exclaimed

-Hold your horses, we are NOT in a relationship! 

-Exactly! We are in a relationship! 

Added Asra. 

MC turned their head around to look at the magician

-What are you talking about? We aren't in a relationship either! 

The apprentice felt their hands starting to tingle and a knot forming in their throat. Their vision started spinning as both Julian and Asra had started questioning what they had just revealed them. Their ears felt like a needle was perforaring them and a loud whistle was covering every sound in the room. 

They started having problems keeping their balance and, in a moment of complete loss of vision, they stumbled forward, luckily being grabbed by two pairs of hands. 

Asra immediately recognized the symptoms: the same things used to happen to them in the years after they came back from death, every time some memories of their demise emerged from the depths of their mind. 

He looked terrified. Every time that would happen, the only way to solve the situation was to completely erase MC's memories. He had hoped that, because it had been years since the last event, it wouldnt happen anymore. The thought of removing all the memories of their new life was terrifying and Asra was trembling at the thought of losing his apprentice. 

Julian was able to lay MC on the floor, taking off his jacket to use as a makeshift pillow. 

The whistling in MC's ears slowly subsided and they were able to open their eyes, feeling like a million ants were walking on their skin. 

-Why are you crying, Asra? 

They whispered, placing a hand on the magician's cheek, trying to clumsily wipe away a tear. 

He took a shaky breath, covering their hand with his

-You're back, you remember me! 

MC smiled and, pulling Asra's hand towards him, planted a little kiss on his knuckles. 

They then moved their head to look at Julian, who was kneeling next to their head, a worried look perturbing his face. 

They raised their other hand and, wobbling, brushed their fingers on his lips. 

-Why so worried, Julian? 

Their fingers trailed up to the top of his head and started gently caressing his hair. 

-Are you feeling better, MC? 

-I'm feeling much better now, gorgeous. 

They mumbled, a smile spreading on their face. They took a deep breath and, when their vision had completely stopped wobbling, they sat up and scratched their head. 

The apprentice looked at Julian, then at Asra for a moment. The magician was confused by the exchange of words the other two just had. 

Did he hear that correctly? MC had just called Julian gorgeous, but...weren't they supposed to be just coworkers? And why was MC suddenly changing their attitude towards both of them? 

Like a revelation, memories started to get pieced together in MC's brain like a puzzle and they suddenly gasped, covering immediately their mouth. 

-We ARE in a relationship! 

They shouted, not looking at either of the two people next to them. 

-Exactly, that's what I said! 

Followed Asra. 

-Yes, of course! 

Intervened Julian, at the same time. 

The two looked at each other, wide eyes and mouth agape. 

The apprentice slowly brought their hands down and raised their eyes to look at the two. 

-How did this happen? How could I carry on two relationships at the same time and neither of the two people I'm with never noticed anything? 

Asra tapped the tip of his nose, thinkjng back at all the days MC wasn't being their usual lovey dovey self with him. 

-I think you have still some kind of memory loss, you probably keep forgetting about either of us and think you're only in one relationship, when in fact you're with two people at the same time. 

That wouldn't be impossible, sometimes amnesia can be partial, so that you still remember some facts about your life while forgetting others. It seems like you also switch the parts you remember and the one you forget pretty often, otherwise one of uswould have noticed your complete lack of affection for a long time. 

MC sat still for a few moments, contemplating the mess that had just begun unfolding in front of their eyes. 

-I'm sorry, so very sorry. Julian, Asra, I love you both, it feels so weird being attached to two completely different people at the same time... I'm afraid you are... disappointed in me right now... 

Tears started streaming down their face, their voice becoming more and more strained by the wave of emotions washing over them. 

-It's not your fault, you couldn't do anything about that! 

Julian reminded them, gently squeezing their arm. 

-If your amnesia comes back we can help you remember this time, you're not alone MC

Added Asra, holding their hand. 

They sniffled a couple of times, nodding, then wiped away their tears and sat up straight. 

-I don't intend to leave any one of you, now that I'm remembering all the challenges we went through to be together I don't want to let the two of you go. 

They decided, smiling at the two 

-But if you decide that you don't want to... share me I guess? Well, I'll think about it if I really have to, but right now I just wish that we could be all happy like this

Asra and Julian stared at each other for an interminable amount of time, leaving MC with a growing sense of fear. 

The first to speak was julian, gazing intensely at the apprentice's eyes

-You should be aware that I adore you in the most absolute way, my love. If you really love Asra I will accept it, because I know he is very important to you. And I don't intend to leave you either, because being with you makes me the happiest man on earth. 

His words made MC blush, a sigh of relief escaping their lips. 

-And don't think you'll get rid of me, sunshine

Followed Asra

-I love you with all my heart and now I'm even more convinced that you are the loveliest person I know, so much that you can't seem to contain how much love you give others. 

He then looked at Julian, extending his hand. 

-I really hope we can get along, Ilya

The man shook his hand, a warm smile showing. 

MC was beaming, a huge weight finally lifted from their shoulders. 

It was in that precise moment that the library door swung open and Nadia appeared in front of them, her flowing dress trailing behind her. 

Upon noticing the trio that was still sitting on the floor and MC's face, red cheeks and puffy eyes from crying, she swiftly kneeled in front of them and, cupping their face between her hands, asked

-What is wrong, my precious? 

𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢

.•♫•♬•End of chapter one•♬•♫•.

Hey everyone! I hope you liked this first chapter, it's my first time writing a ff in English (it's not my first language, so if you find errors or such have mercy on my poor little brain). I hope to be able to write more chapters, since I've never found any story in which the MC is in a relationship with more than two other characters. All in all I'm just writing this as a funny little experiment. The mature warning is there for the future, when hopefully there'll be depictions of *adult fun times*. It's also the first time I'm publishing something on this site, so I hope I followed the right steps (and not completely made a fool of myself). I'd love to hear your opinions on this story, constructive criticism is always welcome! 

Until next time :) 

Drew


	2. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -What do you say...about spending the night at my place? I promise I have some food back home, I can feed the both of us.  
> He asked, fiddling with the cuff of his shirt.  
> -That would be lovely, Julian. You take care of me and... Well, you know I'm more than able to take care of you, right?

*Oh, that means what I think it means, right?*

This is what both Asra and Julian thought the moment Nadia had barged through the door and now that she was holding MC's face in such an intimate way the a wave of second hand embarrassment submerged the two. 

MC's eyes had become so wide that it looked like strings were keeping them open. A moment of silence passed while they remained silent, unable to process the thought that their relationship status was even more complicated, even if they thought that their current situation was crazy enough. 

-Hey, beautiful... I have some news that I think you'd want to hear... 

MC began, placing their hands on top of Nadia's. 

-I'm all ears, my precious one, but maybe the floor is not the most appropriate location for receiving news, do you agree? 

She stood up and, holding MC's hands, pulled them up. Asra and Julian did the same, still standing on either side of MC. 

The apprentice wasn't able to let go of Nadia's hands, trailing their thumbs on her knuckles. 

-You remember that I suffered from amnesia years ago, right? -MC began -It seems like I was wrong in believing my memory had started working correctly right away... I guess I was able to retain some information, while sometimes completely forgetting parts of my life that are very important to me.

They couldn't look at her in the eyes, embarrassed and scared at the same time. 

-It almost feels like I have been living completely different lives and somehow nobody noticed anything. I found out only today, maybe my memory is finally starting to heal and I was able to remember that I am in fact in a relationship with Asra and Julian, but when I saw you it came back to me the fact that we are too! 

They raised their gaze, to find a confused smile painted on the countesse's face. 

-My precious, if I have to be honest with you I already knew about you being close to others beside me. I even tried bringing this subject up while conversing with you, but you never understood what I meant. I guess it was because you couldn't remember.

Her hand caressed MC's cheek, reassuring them

-Don't worry, I understand that you may feel an important connection with more than just one person, in Prakra this would be considered absolutely normal. 

The apprentice was trying to stop tears rolling down their cheeks, overjoyed by the overall acceptance they received by the three people next to them. 

-Wait, how did you know MC was dating someone else? 

Asra inquired, tilting his head to the side. 

-Oh you see, the palace is big, but it's easy to spot people in the garden from a window. It just happened that sometimes I was able to observe them engaging in, how can I say it in a graceful way? Gestures of affection with Doctor Devorak. 

MC instantly blushed, averting their gaze from the countess. 

-Mh-h... Pff... Bwahahaha! 

Asra couldn't contain his laughter, his shoulder bouncing as he was folded over. 

Julian, finding the situation embarrassing but also exhilarating at the same time, wasn't sure how to act, so he settled for a low chuckle with an extra serving of red face. 

-Do not worry, my precious- continued Nadia -for I am not upset or disappointed in you in any way. As you may recall, I have suffered from amnesia myself, and to this day there are still some parts of my past that elude me. I can understand how you may feel right now, I have been there. 

She said, gently holding MC's hands. She pulled them closer to her and, with a reassuring expression, placed a soft kiss on their forehead. 

-Im delighted to hear that finally you're recovering from your memory loss, I'm sure you'll be able to enjoy your life a lot more, now that you can see the whole picture, my precious. 

A grin started to spread on the apprentice's face, overcome with joy. 

They took a deep breath and lightly squeezed Nadia's hands. 

-Thank you, I hope you can understand how much this all means to me. I love you, all of you, so much. And I think it's weird how the feelings I have for each of you are so different from each other, yet I still call them with the same name. 

With a scarlet blush on their face, MC took a step back and, lightly elbowing Julian on the side, announced with resolution

-The time for romantic intricacies is over, now it's time for science and magic! 

Pushing Asra and Nadia towards the door they added

-Now if you please, Dr. Devorak and me have work to do, so gently deposit your lovely behinds somewhere else, I'm already too distracted as it is. 

Asra giggled and promised to wait for the apprentice at the shop, extending an elbow towards Nadia to escort her (and be led to the gate). 

MC walked back to the library, meeting Julian's eyes. 

-The human mind sure is fascinating

He began narrating

-Who knows how it all works, the machinations of a brain are so mysterious and yet so intriguing-

-Oh, Doctor Devorak, my brain has been flipped upside down from all of these revelations, will I ever be able to recover from such an overload of informations?

MC inquired, theatrically leaning on a table, a hand on their forehead, doing their best impression of a dramatic voice. 

Immediately entering in character, Julian stroked his imaginary goatee, mumbling in a fake deep voice

-I'm not sure, dear patient, in my whole career I've never seen a case such as yours. My prognosis is complete and utterly mind blowing. To cure this horrible illness I suggest the administration of at least a kiss every hour, for the next couple of days. And since I appear to be the only one here at the moment, I guess I'll be forced to be the one giving you your hourly amount of smooches. 

MC raised their eybrow

-Is smooches a medical term? Never heard of that

Julian, pretending to be absolutely offended hearing the accusation, defended himself

-I'm the famous Dr. Devorak, master of the medical arts and best pirate of the seven seas, theatre enthusiast and really good smoocher. 

MC, sitting on the table in front of him, tilted their head, an inquisitive smile pulling on their lips. 

-It's no use calling yourself a good smoocher if you don't prove it to me... 

They mumbled, grabbing the collar of the man's shirt and pulling him towards them. 

-With pleasure

He was able to answer back, just before their lips met, exchanging just light pecks at first. 

MCs hands started wandering Julian's body, one of them ending on the back of his head, their fingers gently holding on to his hair and at times playfully tugging at them. 

The other made it's way on his back and slowly trailed down, until it found Julian's butt. 

A couple of squeezes were delivered. 

When their kisses became deeper, their tongues intertwining, Julian leaned more towards the table, his hands on the table. 

MC started changing the target of their kisses, leaving them all around his face. 

On each cheek, on his nose, his jaw, and then down following his jugular. 

They gently grazed their teeth against the soft skin of his throat, not leaving marks but applying enough pressure to ensure the tingling sensation the man enjoyed so much. 

When they reached his collarbone, Julian was already breathing heavily, his ears and face completely flushed. 

As soon as he let the first badly stifled moan escape his lips, MC pushed him away from them, a devilish grin directed at the doctor. 

-W-what? 

Julain was able to inquire, his eyes going wide. 

-Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't we have work to do? 

MC intervened, shrugging. 

-I... Well yes we do but... 

-If you're a good boy we can keep going later, gorgeous

They interrupted him, smirking. 

Julian was rendered unable to speak, a hand in front of his mouth trying to cover his embarrassment. 

-You're so... merciless

He was able to whisper, after regaining some of his composure

-I love it. 

The next couple of hours were a literal torture for the doctor. 

Every time MC walked by him while looking for different books or searching for new sheets of paper to write their notes down on, they would lightly drag their fingers across his back, his arm or his chest. 

Each time he felt the apprentice's touch, he would freeze for an instant then sigh feeling the blood rushing to his lower body. 

That wasn't even the most difficult part to deal with: when sitting down on a chair, in the process of reading, MC would often lay a hand on Julian's thigh. 

Their hand would sometimes wander towards his knee, curling their fingers or tapping them, and sometimes it could find its way closer to his inner thigh, where it would gently squeeze the delicate flesh between it's fingers. 

After a couple of long extenuating hours, a bell started ringing down the corridors. 

It signified that it was time for all the workers in the castle to have dinner. 

Julian and MC usually left the library at that time, since it seemed like a reasonable amount of work was done during the day. 

As soon as Julian heard the sound echoing outside the door, he stood up and started bringing all the books he had previously taken back to their respective shelves. 

MC started piling up all the sheets of paper where notes and diagrams were copied from the tomes. 

When the table had been neatly organized Julian stood facing the door for a moment. 

-What do you say...about spending the night at my place? I promise I have some food back home, I can feed the both of us. 

He asked, fiddling with the cuff of his shirt. 

-That would be lovely, Julian. You take care of me and... Well, you know I'm more than able to take care of you, right? 

MC replied, smirking. 

The doctor had to avoid their gaze not to risk losing all his composure right then and there. 

The two walked out of the castle pretending not to be in a hurry, traversed various roads and back alleys and finally found themselves at the door of Julian's house. 

As he was taking out his keys to open the front door, the man tried initiating a conversation. 

-Do you have something you want to eat, my love? 

He asked, the key clicking in the lock. 

-Hmm, I'm not really sure right now... 

MC mumbled before pushing the door open and grabbing the collar of Julian's shirt to pull him inside the house. 

-What about you? 

They asked, a particular shimmer in their eyes.

-Oh, my love, you know I am. I'm so hungry I can't resist. 

He fell to his knees, MC's hand in his hair. 

After struggling to take off his leather gloves he immediately started undoing MC's belt, exposing the skin of their belly. 

He was able to slide MC's pants down from their waist, revealing their underwear. 

Placing his hands on their hips, he raised his head and locked eyes with the apprentice. 

-Go on, gorgeous, it saddens me seeing you so famished. 

He instantly started kissing the soft skin just below their belly button, his fingers hooking around the rim of their underwear and pulling it down. 

The sight that presented itself in front of him made him hold his breath for a couple of seconds. 

A gentle push to his head made him finally bring his lips on his prize. 

Using his tongue to lick the spots he knew felt better, he was rapidly able to make MC start moaning. 

Their voice was almost intoxicating, making him feel almost drunk. 

The apprentice moved their hips to accommodate better his movement but, suddenly, pulled on his hair to make him back away from their crotch. 

-Don't be too greedy now, gorgeous. I think it's time we take it elsewhere. 

They whispered while pulling on his arm to be followed to the bedroom. 

When they arrived there MC pushed the blushing man on the bed, crawling on top of him. 

They grabbed his wrists and forced him to hold his arms over his head, reaching for a pair of conveniently placed fake handcuffs attached to the headboard. 

When the reatrains were secured around his wrists, they proceeded to unbutton his shirt, agonizingly slowly. 

MC was straddling his legs, grinding against his raging erection. 

They trailed their fingers on his chest, lightly scratching his pale skin. 

Every time they reached the rim of his pants, their fingers hovered over it for a moment then climbed back up. 

Julian gasped every time it happened and MC smirked every time a little moan left the man's lips. 

-You know what to say if you really want me to go further, right gorgeous? 

They reminded him. 

-Y-yes, my love... P-please... Nghh... F-fuck me, please. 

-That's what I like to hear

They grinned, finally undoing his belt and exposing his throbbing dick. 

They wrapped their hand around it, feeling it's heat burning against their palm. 

With gentle strokes, they made sure Julian was ready to be taken advantage of. 

Leaning forward they sticked two fingers in his mouth, allowing him to cover them with his spitspit, and then brought it back between their legs, gently sliding them in and out from their hole. 

Julian, seeing all of this happening in front of him, pulled on his restraints, unable to stop himself from wanting to touch MC's beautiful body. 

Noticing that, the apprentice leaned back, allowing him to better appreciate the view. 

When they deemed their body ready enough, they slowly started grinding against Julian's throbbing cock, noticing how his hips were lightly buckling. 

MC got on their knees, gently pushing against the tip, and gradually lowered themselves on his dick. 

When they were finally able to fit his whole member inside of them, an rewarding feeling of tightness inside of them, they started raising and lowering their hips rithmically. 

-Oh, my love, don't you... Mhhh... think it's a little too fast to begin with? 

Julian was able to say between his moans. 

-Is it? I thought you said you were really hungry, aren't you? 

MC replied, tinting their head to the side. 

-I'm just worried you'll be full too soon, my love... 

*Oh, so he really wants to be punished that much? *

MC thought, a grin pulling on their lips. 

They increased their speed, bouncing even faster on Julians cock. 

The man threw his head back, biting his lower lip. 

Feeling an orgasm beginning to form by the tingling sensations in their stomach, MC leaned back, their hands on Julians thighs. 

-Are you a good boy, gorgeous? Can you make me come? 

They asked, their voice trembling. 

Hearing their voice Julian began moving his hips to better accomodate MC's movements. 

With a crescendo of moans from the two, they were both able to reach the clomax at the same moment. 

The apprentice, their head tilted back, backed in the euphoria of their orgasm for a while, the feeling of Julian's cum spurting inside their belly. 

Following a moment of silence when the only sound was them breathing, Julian was able to talk. 

-That was awesome, my love. 

A low laugh started emerging from MC's throat. 

-Heh, do you really think we're done? 

They murmured, raising their hips

-We're just beginning, gorgeous. 

They added while slamming back down on his cock. 

Julian, his dick being still too sensitive after his orgasm, groaned and squeezed his eyes. 

MC, without showing any mercy, picked up the pace, stroking the man's penis with their insides and sinking their teeth on his chest, leaving a series of bite marks and hikeys all over his pale skin. 

For the remainder of the night MC forced Julian to cum several times, starting to stimulate him right after every orgasm. 

When they had enough of riding him they began stroking his cock with their hands and sucking him off. 

When it was evident he wasn't able cum anymore, they covered their fingers with spit and gently slipped one in his ass. 

Patiently working their way up to the insertion of a third finger, they kept stroking his prostate, making him shake from head to toe every time they pressed that magical spot. 

After all it was Julian that had taught them the existence of that magical spot, and now he was receiving such a treatment in exchange. 

*Not a bad bargain, not bad at all*

He thought, his whole body burning from the amount of stimulation he was receiving. 

MC kept kissing, sucking and biting his skin which at that point was covered in beads of sweat and other body fluids. 

_What a gorgeous view._

.•♫•♬•End of chapter two•♬•♫•.

Finally here with a new chunk of story. If I have to be honest I didn't plan to write such a scene right now, but the story decided differently so I just followed it. I hope you liked it and as always, if I made some errors forgive my little dumb brain. I hope the wait wasn't too long, I'll try to keep writing, since if I don't do it in a short amount of time I'll never pick it up again, but this story is so intriguing I think it'll keep my interest going. Just as a side note, I'm trying to keep the description of the MC as gender neutral as possible also in the *sexy time* scenes to allow anyone to immerse themselves as much as possible. 

Until next time, 

Drew


	3. What's wrong, bunny?

Upon opening their eyes, MC found themselves almost nose to nose with Julian's sleeping face. 

His hair was completely out of control, sticking out in every direction, and his lips were chapped, a clear result of the previous night's fun.   
On his neck there was a constellarion of red spots that continued down his chest, belly and thighs.   
The handcuffs rested on the headboard.   
MC was relieved to remember they unlocked them before falling asleep the night before.   
Julian's arms and legs were wrapped around them, the embrace a bit too sweaty but very comfortable.

As they were observing his sleepy face, he slowly opened his eyes, a groggy smile appearing as he recognized their face.   
-G'morning, my love  
He murmured, his voice hoarse.   
They gently patted his hair in a unfruitful attempt to get it under control.   
-How are you feeling, gorgeous, thirsty perhaps? Your lips are all cracked...   
He stuck his tongue out, trying to wet his lips, but instead he tasted a drop of blood that had formed because of a particularly deep crack.

-How long did we go on last night? I completely lost count of the hours, my love.   
-Me too, gorgeous. I just couldn't take my eyes off of you.   
They whispered, following their words with little pecks on his lips.

After cuddling between the sheets for a little more, enjoying each other's warmth, MC lazily got to their feet and started picking up various clothes, putting on their own and flinging on the bed the doctor's ones.

-Why are you so lively, first thing in the morning?   
Julian murmured, stretching his long arms above his head.   
MC scoffed at him  
-It's not that early and we have a job, do you think Nadia pays us for nothing?   
Julian opened his mouth to reply but closed it back again.   
After a couple of moments of gears turning in his brain he was able to mumble  
-Aren't you in a relationship with her? Why is she paying you?   
The apprentice shrugged  
-I need to pay taxes for the shop, and Asra is not really good at keeping track of money.   
Julian nodded slowly, finally untangling himself from the sheets.   
-Makes sense, makes sense. But it's still early, if we go now the guards probably won't let us through.   
He added.   
-I know, but I have to make a stop at the shop before I go to the palace, I think I have a spell book about the ingredients we checked out yesterday.   
Julian raised his eyebrows, his attention pitched by the information.   
-Just wait a minute and let me find my boots, I'll escort you there ant then we can go to the palace...   
MC interrupted him with a finger pushed against his lips.   
-Don't fret, gorgeous. I know my way back to the shop and you can just go back to sleep, wake up later and we'll meet at the palace at the usual time, ok?   
The doctor opened his mouth to retort, but he was cut off again.   
-Do you really want to walk all the way to the shop and back to the palace? I'm pretty sure your back isn't at its best after last night, am I right?   
He softly blushed, averting his gaze and nodding. 

The apprentice had finally found and put on all their clothes, fetching a glass of water for the man.   
After placing it on the bedside table, they leaned over and deposited a small peck on Julian's lips.   
Before taking their leave, MC advised him to rest and rehydrate.

The morning air was crisp and fresh, gently blowing on MC's face.   
The walk from Julian's home to the shop gave the apprentice enough time to clear their mind.   
It felt like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders, but when they started thinking about how they spent all their days, a sharp pain started stinging at the back of their head.   
*This is weird, it feels like I'm still missing something*  
They thought, sighing.   
Maybe it was just the drags of the previous day's shock, his brain starting to work correctly all of a sudden might be the cause of their peculiar feelings.

When they reached the front door of the shop, they were greeted by Asra's radiant expression.   
-Good morning, sunshine!  
He invited them in.   
As they were stepping inside, MC tilted their head.   
-Why already awake, sweetheart? It's not like you to be up at this time of the day.   
He giggled, his hair fluttering around his face.   
-I know, I know, but I've got a visit and he woke me up.   
MC walked to the back room of the shop, listening to him.   
-Who's visiting so early in the mor...   
Their voice died in their throat.   
In front of them sat a gigantic man, long hair covering his face and a heavy cloak around his shoulders.   
He was cautiously drinking tea out of a small cup, his big hands making it look like a toy.   
Muriel raised his eyes and the corners of his lips curled upwards.   
The apprentice staggered back, holding on to the doorframe to avoid falling butt first to the ground.   
Their eyes immediately locked with Asra's as they grabbed his arm, pulling him back in the shop.   
-It's happening again!   
Their voice was cracking, tears beginning to form at the corners of their eyes.   
Asra shook his head, perplexed.   
-What is wrong, MC, what is happening agaaaaaohhhhhhh!   
The realization hit him mid sentence.   
His eyes went wide and his eyebrows shot up, mouth agape.   
Unable to formulate coherent words he started gesticulating.   
He pointed back and forth between the door and his apprentice.   
MC kept nodding, trying to steady their breathing.   
Asra took their hands in his, placing a soft kiss on their knuckles.   
-It's ok, sunshine, he's a reasonable guy, he'll understand.   
As soon as the last word left Asra's lips, the door in front of them swung open.  
-What is going on? Is there a problem, bunny?   
Muriel's face was a mix of many different emotions.   
First and foremost was confusion, with a sprinkle of worry, and a pinch of embarrassment for blurting the cute pet name in front of someone else other than MC.

Asra, while still holding the apprentice's hands, gave him a wide smile, a little strain showing in his knit eyebrows.   
-I think we all have to take a seat first, it's going to be a long story.

The three of them sat around the table in awkward silence for a couple of minutes, until Muriel's anxiety had the best of him and he exploded.   
-What is happening? Did I do something wrong? If so I'm sorry, just tell me how...   
-No, no, no, you didn't do anything!   
MC interrupted him, shaking their head.   
-I think we can't really say who's fault it is... The one who caused all of this is, well, my brain.   
The man reached for one of their hands, gently holding it.

His hands, usually warm and cozy were now cold and trembling.   
-Please, tell me what is troubljng you, I promise I'll help you, you just have to...trust me, I guess.

MC took a deep breath, cleared their throat and began explaining.   
They told him about all of the voids in their memory, how somehow it never occurred to them that a bit too many people were flirty with them all the time and how it all came back to them as soon as they saw him.

-So... Are you going to... Umm... What are you going to do now?   
Muriel raised his eyes, a worried expression twisting his features.   
MC shook their head, leaning towards him.   
-Hey, look at me.   
They placed their hands upon his.   
-I know what youre thinking, and no, I don't want to choose one over the others.   
-I didn't say th-  
-But you thought about it. I can read your mind, honey, you can't deceive me.   
Muriel looked at Asra with questioning eyes.   
-It's a joke  
The magician reassured him with a pat on the arm.

The man's shoulders dropped, a deep sigh of relief resonating from his chest.   
He lowered his head on MC's hands, trying to regain control of his thoughts.   
The apprentice stood up, wrapping their arms around the man, their hands gently ruffling his hair.   
-Do you know how hard I had to work to get through your thick skull how much I love you? Too much to just let you go.

Asra threw himself on top of the two giggling.   
He mumbled something, his arms hugging Muriel and MC as tight as he could.   
Muriel's low voice hesitantly made its way out of his throat.   
-I'm... I feel so stupid... Sorry for asking you something so dumb.   
-Don't say it!   
MC exploded.   
-Don't ever say that you're sorry for something like that! You're not stupid, you're not dumb, and it's absolutely not you the one who has to say he's sorry.   
They held his face between their hands, currently kneeling on the table in front of him.   
-Please forgive me, I'll try my best to not disappoint you. Can you keep loving me like this?   
A warm smile irradiated the man's face,   
He leaned into one of their hands, depositing a soft kiss on their palm.   
-That's all I ever wanted, bunny.

He gazed in their sparkling eyes, slowly getting closer until their lips met, melting in the touch.   
Just a simple kiss was able to make MC feel their stomach tingle, the proverbial butterflies being caught up in a tornado.   
His hands were slowly sliding down their sides, finding their designated spot on the apprentice's hips.   
MC was pulled in the man's lap, their kiss deepening as the distance between their bodies got smaller and smaller.

Suddenly Muriel retreated, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, and directed his startled stare at Asra.   
He was attently observing them, his cheeks reddened and eyes dreamy.   
He was nibbling on his lower lip, his fingers tinkering with the seam of his jacket.   
-Don't mind me, keep going... I'm gonna enjoy recalling this the next time I'm feeling lonely and bored.   
A smirk appeared on his face, the bold statement was surely meant to embarass Muriel.   
It worked like a charm.   
The man violently blushed from head to toe and diverted his eyes, a flustered grumble the only sound he was able to produce.

MC giggled, giving Muriel's forhead a quick kiss.   
Untangling themselves from the embrace, they glanced at the clock in the corner of the room.   
-I promised Julian I'd meet him at the palace, look at the time, it's getting too late!

They scampered towards another room, roaming through the bookshelves overflowing with spell books and cryptic old tomes.  
Having finally found the one they were looking for, MC stuffed it in their bag, hanging it on their shoulder.   
Ready to venture back to the palace, the apprentice gave a rib crushing hug to Asra, recommending him not to make Muriel too embarrassed with his flirty comments, and a gentle squeeze to the man's shoulders with the promise to come back early and have lunch with both of them.

They left the shop, marching towards the palace, and inhaled the fresh air, rays of sun dancing on the streets.   
The guards waved at them, allowing their passage through the gate, but a sudden rush of noise made them stall on their spot.

Just in front of the gate, an ornate carriage, pulled by four beautiful horses, stopped at the signal of the man steering it.   
The door opened and out came a little woman, her ginger curls bouncing with every step she took.   
She hoisted a leather bag down from the carriage, deeply sighing.

MC's brain began buzzing.

Their hands suddenly clenched, knuckles becoming white because of the tension.   
As soon as Portia turned around, facing them, a little gasp escaped their lips.   
A radiant smile made her eyes sparkle, beginning to sprint towards MC.   
As soon as she was in the range to do it, she launched herself in a constricting hug.   
The apprentice stumbled back a couple of steps in the attempt to regain their balance.   
-I missed you so much, cutie!   
She mumbled burying her face in the crook of their neck.   
-Oh, h-hey pumpkin, I missed you too...   
Was their uncertain reply.   
She raised her head, eyebrows knitted.   
-Is everything ok, MC? Why this lack of enthusiasm?   
They averted their gaze, scratching the back of their head.   
-It's been a long couple of days, I had some...revelations, let's call them revelations.   
-What?   
Portia's happiness in meeting MC after her long trip away from Vesuvia was suddenly replaced with worry.

The apprentice cleared their throat, taking a step back from the embrace.   
-I'll explain everything but... you have to promise you won't freak out, ok?   
-I promise but, are you all right, cutie? You seem very distressed about this.   
They displayed their best smile, signs of tension still present on their face.   
-Well, it's just a really stressful situation and I'm trying to piece back together a lot of different memories... But I'll try my best to make everything work out, I think I can do it.   
Portia, still not understanding, gently squeezed their shoulders,   
-If you need any help, just remember I'm always here for you, ok?   
They nodded, a little tension releasing from their forehead wrinkles.   
-I'll tell you everything, but first it's better if we get inside the palace, we have a lot to discuss.

Holding her hand, the apprentice dragged her through the corridors, towards the library.   
As soon as they opened the heavy wooden doors, two figures sitting at the central table turned to look at them.   
-Good morning, my precious, i was just commenting on your unusual lateness with Dr. Devorak, is everything alright?   
-Bonjour, my love.   
Nadia's melodic voice welcomed them, immediately followed by Julian's greeting.   
The hand holding MC's suddenly tightened.   
Portia was standing next to them, her brain struggling to keep track of what had just happened.   
_I swear I'll lose it someday._

.•♫•♬•End of chapter three•♬•♫•.

Hey, hey, hey! I don't really know how much time passed since the last update, but I hope it's not toouch. University started and I'm a little bit more busy than usual, but I'll try to get back into writing this with a good rithm. What to say about this chapter? A lot happened and now two more people are caught up in this messy situation, but the best has yet to come! Until next time, I'll let you wonder where Portia has been all this time and why was she sighing so much while upon arriving. The answer to this question and many more in the next chapter! As usual, any comment is welcome (and really motivatea my sugar starved brain to keep writing) 

Until next time :) 

Drew


	4. Goatman cometh

Three pairs of eyes were fixed on them, the tension in the room palpable. 

MC's whole body was tense, their muscles twitching. 

They had to fight with the panicked though that was being shouted at them by their own brain: _Run! Run! Run!_

As the seconds passed, they felt more and more a weight pushing down on their shoulders. 

Portia's hand was being crushed in MC's tight grip. 

-MC, cutie, you're kinda hurting me, can you let go? 

At the remark, the apprentice's brain came back on line and they stared at their own hand, immediately releasing Portia. 

-S-sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to... 

They turned their gaze to her freckled face. 

She gently caresses their arm. 

-Just breathe, cutie, what's a hand good for if not for holding on to? 

She murmured, a reassuring smile on her face. 

MC nodded, slowly regaining their composure. 

The apprentice freaking out had given time for both Julian and Nadia to stand up and walk up to them. 

The two were now next to MC, not sure how to address the situation. 

The apprentice puffed up their chest and announced:

-Nadia, Julian, this is Portia... you, uhm, know her already I'm sure... 

For a split second silence fell on the group, confusion on everyone's faces. 

-Yes, precious, we do in fact know who Portia is... Why this formal introduction? 

Nadia inquired. 

-That is because... umm... she is my girlfriend... there I said it... 

MC sighed, bouncing on their hills. 

The countess promptly raised a hand in front of her mouth her eyebrows shooting up as she glanced at Julian. 

His eyes were locked on a corner of the room, his whole body stiff. 

After a couple of seconds of absolute silence, the doctor remembered he was supposed to breathe. 

He raised a hand to his lips, lightly stroking his chin. 

He tried to speak a couple of times, but he always ended up closing his mouth and scrunching his eyebrows. 

Portia's confused voice interrupted in a whisper. 

-What is going on? 

-Portia, dear, I hope you'll be capable of being understanding and accepting of this peculiar situation we find ourselves in at the moment... 

Nadia weighted every word carefully. 

-You see, MC used to suffer from amnesia after Asra brought them back from, well, death. Everyone thought that their memories came back completely with time, but it turns out they kept forgetting forming relationships with multiple people. 

Julian intervened. 

Portia's eyes kept jumping from one person to the other, her mouth forming a tiny O. 

-I'm really sorry, pumpkin... I really messed up big time here. 

MC gazed at her, raising a hand to cup her cheek, but a loud noise coming from the hallway stopped them. 

The four of them whipped their heads towards the door as a voice echoed down the hall.

-MY BABIES! 

From the opposite direction two sets of rithmic "click clacks" started speeding towards the source of the voice, excited barks reverberating through the air. 

_He was back._

_Shit._

Portia was the first one to look back at MC, gasping went their spot was suddenly empty. 

Nadia and Julian followed her gaze to find the apprentice sprinting towards the bookshelf, to the point they remembered a magic portal opened. 

Portia swiftly grabbed them by the arm and dragged them back with a stern look on her face. 

-I'd prefer not knowing it but... Is it what I think it is? 

She questioned them. 

MC sighed deeply and nodded, their shoulders dropping. 

Nadia scrunched her nose for a split second, immediately remembering to put on a gentle smile afterwards. 

-I'll have to be honest, out of everyone else he was the only one I didn't know about, or at least have a suspicion. But it surprises me even more that he never told anybody, he'd usually have bragged about you to the whole city. 

Nadia wondered. 

-I told him making our relationship public would've been a reward for him. It's one of the only things that made him work as hard as he is right now. 

Portia nodded. 

-I have to admit he's improving lately, your influence is almost magical... hehe magical... 

She chuckeld at her own words, softly elbowing MC's side. 

A loud bark just outside the door preceded the handle turning and a blond head peeking in. 

Lucio couldn't hold the door close enough to avoid two balls of white fur from squeezing through and bolting towards Portia. 

Melchior and Mercedes had become quite close to her since she would sometimes give them tiny cookies. 

At first Lucio was offended he was not the center of the two dogs' world one hundred percent of the time, but with time he had come to terms with letting the two hang out with other people. 

Lucio stepped inside the library, his eyes starting to sparkle as soon as he saw the apprentice. 

-Here you are d-d-dear friend... friends... everyone. 

He stuttered, noticing the other three. 

-I'm back! But I guess you're busy right now... So I guess I'll let you all-

He mumbled walking back towards the door, but MC interrupted him. 

-Stay. We have to talk. 

He froze in his place, hands raised to his chest and mouth slightly agape. 

-Oh, wait, it sound so bad if I say it like that... It's not that kind of "we have to talk" moment, don't worry. 

MC reassured him. 

Lucio closed the distance with a few strides and looked around, puzzled. 

The apprentice took his hand and while gently squeezing it, they exposed all the recent developments in their love life. 

-And that is all, I hope you can understand what this all means. 

They concluded. 

Lucio looked around the other's faces and then back at MC's. 

As soon as his lips started curving upwards, they swatted at his arm, hardly containing their own grin. 

-Stop it! 

-What are you talking about? 

He giggled back. 

-We both know what you're thinking about, stop it! 

MC replied swatting him again. 

It took only a moment for Nadia to understand the meaning of their words, causing her to pinch the bridge of her nose. 

-I feel like I'll get a headache if I stay here any more time, I guess I'll leave you to your work, precious. 

She mumbled before raising MC's chin and placing a tender kiss on their lips. 

The contact lasted no more than a couple of seconds, but it seemed as all of the blood in MC's body rushed to their cheeks, leaving their knees buckling. 

Portia, her face lightly flushed too, followed the countess outside. 

-I'll get you some tea, Milady. See you soon, cutie.

She whispered with a wink before disappearing down the hallway. 

-It's time we get back to work, I guess. 

Julian mumbled picking up the closest book and opening it at a random page. 

-Oh, I guess I should leave too, now. I'm so happy to be finally back, darling. You'll have to make time for me one of these days. You have to know what happened to me while I was away. You see, the baron of... 

He started recalling, but interrupted himself halfway through his narration. 

-No, no, I have to let you work, I'll just go find out where Mercedes and Melchior disappeared to. 

MC looked around. 

The two dogs were nowhere to be seen, even if they were sure one of them had been sitting right next to them the whole time. 

They would never understand how they walked so silently. 

The apprentice wrapped their arms around Lucio's chest, kissing his cheek multiple times. 

-I missed you too, marvelous. 

After administering a long kiss to the apprentice, Lucio stepped out, waving at them. 

His voice could still be heard echoing down the corridor, calling the dogs' names. 

MC sat next to Julian, leaning on his shoulder to peek at what he was reading. 

-It's upside down, gorgeous. 

After spending the rest of the afternoon consulting books and comparing notes, the bell finally announced it was time to leave. 

Julian walked out of the palace hand in hand with the apprentice, discussing the new ideas they formulated together. 

They split to go to their respective homes, leaving each other with a long kiss. 

When MC finally reached the shop they opened the door to find Asra sitting behind the counter. 

He welcomed them with a warm hug, deciding it was time to also close the shop. 

They locked the door and walked back to the kitchen. 

The apprentice was surprised to find Muriel sleeping while sitting at the table. 

They decided to let him stay there while they headed to the bedroom to get some well deserved cuddles.

They snuggled up on the mattress, exchanging little pecks. 

MC could feel Asra's cloud like hair tickle their forhead, soft like cotton candy. 

When the kisses became deeper and longer, his hands started venturing under the apprentice's clothes, traveling up their back and down their sides. 

-It tickles

MC stuttered, their body twitching. 

-It just tickles, uh? 

Taking it as a challenge, Asra shifted their bodies until MC was laying on top of him, his hands cupping their butt. 

Being pressed together like that, the apprentice could feel the other's erection pushing against their thigh. 

His hand traveled even further down, passing under the brim of their pants and resting on their soft skin. 

-Are you up to have some fun? 

He smirked, slowly moving his hips to grind against their leg. 

The apprentice smiled back, their answer just a whisper. 

-Id love to, sunshine. 

Their lips met again and Asra started tugging at their clothes, while MC was doing the same to his. 

They were now sitting up, the apprentice straddling his legs, all their clothes hastly thrown on the ground. 

Between hands exploring each other's skin and their lips intertwining, it wasn't too long until their breath became ragged and uneven. 

The door suddenly burst open, Muriel's figure frozen in place. 

The man was blushing head to toe. 

-I'msorryIdidn'tmeantointerruptI'mgoingawayhavefunyoutwoI'llseeyouanothertime

He mumbled quickly before turning around and walking away. 

MC stood up, forgetting their clothes, and ran after him, catching him by the arm. 

-Honey, wait! Is everything ok? 

He balled his fists, eyes fixed on the floor. 

-I... I didn't know you two were... were doing... things... 

It was MC's turn to blush. 

-You're so... naked... it feels wrong talking to you like that. 

He mumbled, averting his eye again. 

-I guess so, but you're not... angry, right? 

His head whipped towards them. 

-Of course not! I'm just... embarrassed I guess... 

-If you feel too dressed you could take off your clothes too, we could match! 

Asra's voice made him jump, the magician's head peeking from behind the door. 

-W-w-what? 

He gulped loudly. 

-Your cape is downstairs and you're always shirtless anyway, just take off your pants and you won't be over dressed anymore! 

His eyes kept darting between Asra and MC, hands lightly shaking. 

The apprentice raised an eyebrow, hands caressing his arm. 

-It's not a bad idea, I guess. Of course only if you're ok with it. 

The apprentice shrugged. 

That was the first time Muriel's eyes properly fixated on MC's body, running along their reddened skin, a drop of sweat lazily running down their neck. 

He fumbled for a moment trying to formulate an answer, but nothing left his lips. 

He ended up just nodding, grasping the apprentice's hand. 

Asra's happy squeal resonated before he grasped the man's other hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. 

He was pushed to sit on the bed, MC kneeling next to him and cupping his cheek. 

-Relax, honey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, ok? 

They whispered before kissing his cheek. 

Asra was sitting behind the apprentice, running his hands on their back and hips, leaving a trail of wet kisses on their neck. 

Muriel finally gathered enough courage to return MC's kisses, grasping their hands and bringing them to rest on his shoulders. 

-Hey, let's play a game! 

Asra proposed. 

-It goes like this: you, sunshine, just have to sit still, while you-

And he looked at Muriel

-You get to shower them with all your love, and we'll see how good you are. 

MC giggled. 

-Come on, sweetheart, don't embarrass him like-

-I'll do it! 

Muriel interrupted them, face flusehd and voice faint. 

-Unless you don't want to, bunny? 

All of the blood in their body suddenly rushed downward, their stomach flipping. 

-It would be a dream come true, honey. 

They confessed. 

Asra took it as a signal to begin unveiling his mischievous plan. 

He got a hold of MC's wrists, holding them back, forcing them to arch their back, their chest sticking out. 

Muriel took the opportunity and began trailing warm kisses down the apprentice's neck, on their collarbones and down their sternum. 

In the meantime the magician had begun tormenting the back of their neck, nibbling on the delicate skin and sucking little spots to create a constellation of kiss marks. 

Muriel brought his hands up to play with MC's nippples, pinching them gently and teasing the sensitive tips. 

After making them perk up he encircled one with his lips, flicking his tongue around. 

His hands found their way on the apprentice's thighs and they were slowly pulling them apart. 

MC had finally understood what Asra's game meant: the inability to touch Muriel was making them even more sensitive than usual and it would be a slow torture to be caressed, kissed and fondled all over without being able to rush things. 

The man had finally started trailing even further down, following the ribs and then leaving kisses all over their stomach and down to the inner thighs. 

He was usually more than happy to follow his partner's rhythm, but now he just wanted to take his time exploring their beautiful body, caressing every curve and kissing every inch of their soft skin. 

In the meantime Asra was shifting around, forcing MC to lay down on the bed, their head resting on his bare thighs. 

Muriel was now kneeling between the apprentice's legs, his hands on the knees forcing them apart. 

He slowly brought his lips on the most sensitive part, getting a twitch of their hips in response when his beard tickled them. 

Asra was intently watching his every move, an erection slowly reaching its peak. 

A loud gasp escaped MC's lips when Muriel's tongue slowly dragged on their awaiting sex. 

He would lick long strips but stop just before he reached the top, creating a suspense that kept building up in the apprentice's stomach. 

When he finally started sucking on the most sensitive part, MC couldn't contain their moans anymore, their legs trying to close but the man was able to keep them separated with no effort. 

The sounds his lips and tongue were producing when sucking and licking were so obscene and yet so sexy. 

Asra started strocking his own pulsating erection, his cock standing just next to MC's face. 

They took the opportunity and brought their lips on his shaft, tasting the precum that was slowly dribbling down. 

The magician shifted his stance enough to allow them to take him into their mouth. 

Seeing the new developments, Muriel grew conscious of his own raging boner, straining against his pants. 

He lowered one hand, palming his cock through the rough fabric. 

With the other hand he started to tease at MC's entrance, slowly easing a finger inside, his tongue still teasing. 

The sudden intrusion sent jolts through MC's whole body, allowing for a copious amount of moans to be produced. 

After being able to insert two and then three fingers in their opening, he began thrusting them in and out, the speed matched by his other hand. 

His rhythm became almost frenetic, the apprentice's legs, now free to move, struggling not to squeeze his head. 

With a final, deeper thrust, MC's whole body tensed and their back arched. 

For a moment the room was filled with a booming moan, followed by ragged gasps for air. 

When they regained the ability to think, Muriel's eyes, dark and filled with lust, were fixed on their face. 

-I can't take it anymore

He grumbled, swiftly taking off his pants and exposing his stiff cock. 

He pressed the tip against their entrance, a hand on their hip to steady their body. 

He pushed in, slowly but steadily, stretching the still sensitive opening. 

When he was finally all inside, he stopped for a moment, his gaze locking with Asra's. 

The magician hooked a hand behind the man's neck and pulled him in a deep and sensual kiss. 

MC's hands, finally free, ran up Muriel's arms, enticing him to start moving. 

The man complied gladly and began rocking his hips, at first slowly and then picking up the speed. 

From then on everything became a blur in the apprentice's mind. 

Their three bodies kept rocking in unison, hands squeezing and running on their heated skin. 

Orgasm after orgasm the kiss marks on their skin kept accumulating, only the pleasure invading their minds. 

They vaguely remembered being held in different positions, straddling someone, being held upside down and almost falling from the bed. 

When the three finally collapsed on the bed, their limbs intertwining and skin sticky with semen and sweat, they could almost hear each other's heart beat. 

Nothing could stop them from falling asleep, the strenuous exercise having tired them enough to close their eyes at the same time, 

A thought had been interrupted in its formation by MC falling asleep:

_Did I ever tell them about the others?_

_Oh wait._

_I didn't._

_Shit._

.•♫•♬•End of chapter four•♬•♫•.

Oh boy was this difficult to write! I took a super long time and for this I'm so sorry, but at long last we finally meet the goat himself! Bonus points if you understand what he was thinking about. I struggled thinking about a way to conclude portia's inclusion then I thought: goat boi makes loud noise, bad thoughts cannot coexist with doggies. And then the *adult cuddles*, well what can j say apart from "I had that scene in mind for at least a month, I HAD to write it down! ".I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did you're more than welcome to leave a comment (I'm always so happy to receive them) 

Until next time :) 

Drew


End file.
